devilmaycryfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Эбони и Айвори
Эбони и Айвори (Ebony & Ivory) - пара полуавтоматических пистолетов, собранных вручную специально для Данте. Разработаны для скоростной стрельбы заряженными демонической энергией пулями. Появляются в каждой игре серии. Пистолет под правую руку - белый Айвори - разработан специально для скоростной стрельбы и быстрого извлечения. Пистолет под левую руку - черный Эбони - создан с расчетом на дальнобойность и удобство использования. В Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening их можно улучшить, что повысит наносимый урон. Внешний вид и устройство Эбони и Айвори представляют собой версии M1911 - пистолета под патрон .45 ACP. На обоих можно видеть многочисленные уникальные изменения и улучшения. *Изменен ударно-спусковой механизм (напоминает использованный в пистолете Browning Hi-Power) *Изменены прицелы *Установлен дульный компенсатор, уменьшающий отдачу *Утолщен и усилен затвор *Используются двухрядные магазины *Спусковые крючки, курки, рычаг предохранителя и кнопки защёлки магазина позолочены *Спусковая скоба Эбони со шпорой, скоба Айвори более традиционной закругленной формы *Оба пистолета снабжены эргономичными деревянными накладками на рукояти, украшенными женскими портретами. На Эбони изображена темноволосая девушка, на Айвори - светловолосая *На Эбони окно выброса гильз расположено слева, поскольку пистолет предназначен для стрельбы левой рукой Несколько элементов различаются в зависимости от игры: *В Devil May Cry на Эбони используется курок со спицей и удлиненный рычаг предохранителя, на Айвори - курок с головкой и рычаг предохранителя обычной длины; в Devil May Cry 5 на обоих пистолетах использованы рычаги предохранителя обычной длины, но разные курки; в остальных играх серии курки и рычаги предохранителя на пистолетах одинаковы *В Devil May Cry 3 и Devil May Cry 5 рама и затвор Айвори адаптированы для левшей, все элементы управления расположены зеркально. На внутренней стороне затворов каждого пистолета (слева на Айвори и справа на Эбони) расположена гравировка "Ebony & Ivory" (рукописным шрифтом) и клавиш пианино - объяснение название пистолетов. На внешней стороне затворов (справа на Айвори и слева на Эбони) находятся гравировки с посвящением Данте, как объясняется в Devil May Cry Volume 1, от Нелл Гольдштейн: :For Tony Redgrave :By .45 Art Warks Что интересно, точно такие же гравировки нанесены на Люче и Омбру - пистолеты Спарды, по образу и подобию которых были созданы Эбони и Айвори. Хидеаки Ицуно упомянул в Твиттере, что в гравировке с посвящением была допущена ошибка, которую в Devil May Cry 5 исправили на: :For Tony Redgrave :By .45 Art Works В Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening для Айвори используется перекрашенная модель Эбони, однако гильзы выбрасываются справа, как будто окно выброса расположено с этой стороны, - и появляются прямо из воздуха. Портреты на рукоятях пистолетов изображают их создательницу Нелл Гольдштейн. Геймплей В большинстве игр серии Эбони и Айвори наносят наименьший урон, но обеспечивают наивысшую скорость стрельбы из всего огнестрельного оружия. В основном они используются для жонглирования врагами, что позволяет продлить комбо, если противники находятся слишком далеко для атаки оружием ближнего боя. Стрельба из Эбони и Айвори замедляет спуск Данте, а в сочетании с жонглированием позволяют менять его местоположение. ''Devil May Cry'' В Devil May Cry в режиме Devil Trigger Данте стреляет заряженными пулями. Зарядить их также можно вручную, ненадолго зажав кнопку стрельбы: таким образом одна из рун Devil Trigger будет истрачена на стрельбу заряженными пулями в течение короткого промежутка времени. Использование заряженных выстрелов замедляет скорость стрельбы и снижает точность. Заряженные выстрелы и выстрелы в Devil Trigger также получают стихию экипированного Демонического оружия: электричество от Аластора или огонь от Ифрита. Такие выстрелы сильно влияют на ранг стиля, и возможно набрать ранг S, используя только их. Они также обладают повышенной ударной силой и могут отбросить противников или поднять их высоко в воздух. ''Devil May Cry 2'' В Devil May Cry 2 Эбони и Айвори нельзя заряжать. В этой игре был введен прием Twosome Time: при правильном положении Данте он будет стрелять из Айвори не по основной цели, если враг находится поблизости. Также в Devil May Cry 2 был введен прием Rain Storm: если нажать кнопку стрельбы сразу после кнопки прыжка, Данте перевернется воздухе вверх ногами и будет стрелять по врагам. ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' В Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Эбони и Айвори наиболее обычное оружие, однако и единственно, которое можно использовать, выполняя Free Ride. стиль Стрелок позволяет раскрыть потенциал пистолетов, позволяя Данте стрелять быстрее и использовать заряженные выстрелы без затрат шкалы Devil Trigger и без влияния на скорость и точность стрельбы. Существует возможность стрелять из пистолетов в разных направлениях, что позволяет в некоторой степени контролировать положение противников. (Существует эксплойт: нужно быстро поочередно нажимать кнопку стрельбы и стилевого движения, что поочередно отменяет приемы Rapid Shot и Twosome Time и обеспечивает огромную скорость стрельбы.) Стиль Стрелок позволяет использовать прием Rainstorm, когда Данте находится в воздухе. Если игрок быстро нажимает кнопку стилевого движения, Данте будет использовать Rainstorm несколько раз, пока не опустится на землю. Если непрерывно стрелять стоя рядом с лежащим врагом, Данте прижмет его к земле ногой, расстреляет из Эбони и Айвори и пнет от себя. ''Devil May Cry 4'' Эбони и Айвори действуют почти также как в Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. В этой игре проще проводить Rainstorm: достаточно зажать кнопку стилевого движения. Заряженные выстрелы можно использовать вне зависимости от активного стиля. В режиме Devil Trigger они используются автоматически. Twosome Time можно перевести в Honeycomb Fire, отказавшись от стрельбы в разных направлениях в пользу повышенной скорости стрельбы. ''Devil May Cry 5'' Эбони и Айвори были усилены, теперь они наносят бОльший урон и стреляют быстрее. Заряженные выстрелы вновь доступны вне зависимости от активного стиля и заряжаются автоматически при переключении на Стрелка (когда Данте не стреляет). Скорость автоматической зарядки повышается с повышением уровня стиля. Также Devil May Cry 5 - единственная игра, где уделено внимание разнице в конструкции пистолетов. Реализовано это в стиле Стрелок: когда игрок нажимает кнопку стрельбы - Данте стреляет очередями по три выстрела из Айвори; когда игрок нажимает кнопку стилевого движения - Данте стреляет из Эбони единичными выстрелами, отталкивающими врагов. Заряженные выстрелы из Эбони будут пробивать нескольких врагов, а пули, выпущенные из Айвори - взрываться при столкновении. Активировать Twosome Time можно нажав кнопку выстрела одного пистолета и сразу за ней - второго. Данте будет стрелять из первого пистолета прямо, а второй можно направлять стиком по четырем основным направлениям. Приемы Devil May Cry= |-| Devil May Cry 2= |-| Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Действие ! Управление ! Описание - Обычный выстрел PS: (несколько раз) XBOX: PC: } - Стрелок= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Действие ! Управление ! Описание - Twosome Time PS: (на земле) XBOX: PC: Данте открывает огонь из пистолетов сразу по двум противникам. Первый пистолет стреляет по врагу, на которого нацелен. Второй нужно нацеливать левым стиком. - Wild Stomp PS: (рядом с лежащим врагом) XBOX: PC: Данте наступит на лежащего врага, выпустит в него несколько выстрелов и отшвырнет тело ногой. - Rainstorm PS: (несколько раз в воздухе) XBOX: PC: Несколько выстрелов по врагам внизу. - Charge Shot PS: (зажать и отпустить) XBOX: PC: Сфокусировать энергию и выстрелить заряженными пулями. При повышении уровня стиля увеличивается количество выстрелов. - Rapid Shot PS: Crazy-комбо выстрел XBOX: PC: Быстро нажимать на кнопку выстрела, чтобы выпустить по противнику множество пуль. При повышении уровня стиля уменьшается количество нажатий кнопки выстрела, позволяющих провести прием. }} |-| Devil May Cry 4= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Действие ! Управление ! Оисание - Normal Shot PS: XBOX: PC: Не очень мощная, но быстрая атака. - Charge Shot PS: (зажать и отпустить) XBOX: (зажать и отпустить) PC: Заряженные демонической энергией пули могут нанести больший урон. При повышении уровня стиля увеличивается количество зараженных выстрелов. } - Стрелок= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Действие ! Управление ! Описание - Twosome Time PS: Левый аналоговый стик + (на земле) XBOX: Левый аналоговый стик + (на земле) PC: Стрельба в разных направлениях сразу по двум противникам. Первый пистолет стреляет по врагу, на которого нацелен. Второй нужно нацеливать левым джойстиком. - Rain Storm PS: (в воздухе) XBOX: Левый аналоговый стик + (на земле) PC: Данте переворачивается в воздухе и вращается вокруг своей оси, быстро стреляя по врагам внизу. Если зажата кнопка / , Данте будет стрелять, пока не опустится на землю. - Honeycomb Fire Crazy-комбо Twosome Time Изрешетить противников многочисленными очередями. }} Появления в других играх ''Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne'' Данте использует Эбони и Айвори в трех специальных атаках: #"E & I" наносит небольшой физический урон по одной цели (до четырех попаданий), #"Bullet-Time" наносит средний физический урон всем противникам, от нее нельзя уклониться, #"Showtime" наносит большой Almighty урон всем противникам. ''Viewtiful Joe'' Данте использует Эбони и Айвори для дистанционных атак. ''Sengoku Basara'' Эбони и Айвори - шестое оружие Nouhime/Lady Butterfly. ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Данте может использовать Эбони и Айвори для легкой атаки (в зависимости от того, в какую сторону смотрит). Он также может использовать заряженные выстрелы и приемы Twosome Time, Wild Stomp (иначе Cold Shower) и and Rain Storm. Также может стрелять, проводя броски. Также Данте добавлены новые приемы: Weasel Shot (Данте отпрыгивает назад, стреляя) и Million Dollars Hyper Combo (Данте выпускает по противнику множество пуль и заканчивает двумя заряженными выстрелами, как в бою с Мундусом в ''DMC, и произносит при этом "Jackpot"). Галерея Эбони-и-Айвори-отчеты-Нико-ДМС5.jpg|Эбони и Айвори в "Отчетах Нико" в Devil May Cry 5. Этимология Эбони и Айвори (Ebony and Ivory) - Черное дерево и Слоновая кость - названы в соответствии с материалами из которых производили клавиши пианино. Гравировка с изображением клавиш на затворах напоминает об этом.[https://web.archive.org/web/20150505012132/http://www.capcom.co.jp/devil/technique/vol002.html 'Devil May Cry Technique: "Do you want to know more? The inside story on the devil"]. Archived from the original on May 5, 2015. Интересные факты *Эбони - единственное огнестрельное оружие, которым когда-либо пользовался Вергилий. Он стрелял из него в Devil May Cry 3 в бою с Аркхамом, говоря, что попробует методы Данте. *В аниме Эбони также использовали Леди, Сид и Пэтти. Леди использовала его в миссии 09, работая под прикрытием, потому что его проще прятать, чем ее оружие. Сид использовал его против Данте в миссиях 11 и 12. Пэтти пыталась выстрелить в Данте в 09 миссии, когда была околдована. *Леди, Вергилий и Неро - единственные персонажи, которые пережили выстрелы из Эбони и Айвори в сюжетных роликах. *Судя по всему, Данте предпочитает добивать противников из Эбони и Айвори: большинство сражений с боссами в серии (в том числе с Неван, Аркхамом, Санктусом, Ехидной, Бериалом, Ариусом и Мундусом) заканчиваются выстрелами из этих пистолетов. *В секретной концовке Devil May Cry 4 Данте читает журнал "Two HandGun". Страница, которую он читает подписана "Ebony & Ivory™" и на ней изображены Эбони и Айвори. *В DmC: Devil May Cry Данте вновь использует Эбони и Айвори, но называет их "девчонками" в отличие от Данте из оригинальной серии, который называет свои пистолеты "парнями". thumb *Если в Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening рассмотреть Айвори в приближении, можно заметить, что надпись "Ebony & Ivory", расположенная на внешней стороне затвора, отзеркалена горизонтально. Однако гравировка клавиш находится перед надписью, как будто это две разные текстуры. **Также можно заметить, что несмотря на многие неточности в дизайне Эбони и Айвори, у них правильные прицелы: регулируемый на Эбони и зафиксированный боевой на Айвори. **Также в приближении видно, что окна выброса гильз на обоих пистолетах расположены с одной стороны. Гравировка с посвящением на Айвори позолочена, на Эбони просто черная. *В финале Devil May Cry 5 когда Данте говорит "Jackpot!" и стреляет, можно заметить, что в пистолетах использованы разные пули: экспансивные с полимерной оболочкой в Айвори и бронебойные со стальным сердечником в Эбони. Примечания en:Ebony & Ivory Категория:Огнестрельное оружие Категория:Оружие DMC Категория:Оружие DMC2 Категория:Оружие DMC3 Категория:Оружие DMC4 Категория:Оружие DMC5